


The Witch is Back

by OswinTheStrange



Series: Queen of Hell AU [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Rowena decides it's time Sam and Dean Winchester know who Hell's new boss is.





	The Witch is Back

Word traveled fast that Hell had a new ruler. No one, aside from the demons and yourself, knew who that was. Only that they were powerful and had wasted no time putting their plans into motion. And this, of course, gained the attention of hunters.

You sat in the ‘throne room’, to Rowena’s right. Shortly after being moved to Rowena’s new home, she’d had a chair, almost as ornately decorated as her own, brought in for you. “The right hand of the Queen deserves only the best,” Rowena had told you. Court was currently in session. That meant demons gave their reports, made any requests (which were very few now that Rowena was in charge), and went about any other business that went along with keeping Hell running smoothly.

Everything was going business as usual, until one demon gave his report. “Your Majesty,” he began, “We have a situation.”

Rowena gave an annoyed sigh. “What is it now?” You could tell this job simultaneously bored and annoyed Rowena at times. To be fair, the demons seemed to be mostly incompetent, and it couldn’t be easy trying to control every demon in or out of Hell.

“The Winchesters. They’ve been tracking us. They even interrupted one of our deals in Tulsa,” the demon explained. The demon kept a straight face throughout his report, and you had to admit, you were impressed. You’d seen plenty of demons cower in fear of Rowena when she was…displeased.

“The Winchesters, eh?” That had piqued Rowena’s interest. Her relationship with the Winchesters was complicated, to say the last. She claimed to hate them, but often ended up helping them anyway, regardless of what she had to gain. Personally, you thought she had a soft spot for them. Well, when she’d been human, anyway. Although, judging by her reaction, she still had at least some sort of interest in them.

“Yes, Majesty. They seem to be trying to gather information on you. Or rather, the new ruler of Hell,” the demon continued, “I don’t think they’ve managed to discover your identity yet, but they could be close.”

“I see,” Rowena said. You could see the gears turning in her head. She dismissed the demon, and the rest of the session continued smoothly, with the most mundane reports. Or, as mundane as Hell can get, which can actually be quite mundane. But you could see Rowena’s mind was elsewhere, and not fully on the demons’ reports.

Once everything had been seen to, and you were ready to die of boredom, Rowena dismissed everyone. Once the room was clear, Rowena turned to you. “So, what do you think of a little outing?”

“What kind?” you asked.

“I think we should pay a little visit to the Winchesters. After all, they still don’t know I’m alive. And I’m sure they want to meet the new Queen of Hell,” Rowena said.

“Maybe you should’ve sent a postcard or something,” you teased.

“But that wouldn’t be nearly as fun,” Rowena replied. “Besides, I’ve already got an idea on how to make my grand entrance. I just need your assistance.”

“What do you need?” you asked.

Rowena smirked.

Several hours later, you stood in an old warehouse, waiting to meet Sam and Dean. Rowena was hidden behind a pillar, using a blend of magic and her demonic power to hide her presence. Her plan had been simple. You’d called Sam and Dean, claiming to have some information about the new ruler of Hell. You’d wait for them to show, and then Rowena would reveal herself. After that, it was all up to their reactions how the rest of the meeting would go.

The doors loudly creaked open, and Sam and Dean stepped into the room. “Sam, Dean, it’s nice to see you,” you said.

“Hey, Y/N, it’s been a while. How are you?” Sam asked.

You could hear the slight cation in his tone. You couldn’t blame him. Being called to an abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere wasn’t usually a good thing in their line of work. Not to mention, the last time they’d seen you, you hadn’t been in the best state.

“Better,” you answered. “But that’s not why I called you here.”

“You said you knew something about Hell’s new boss?” Dean asked.

“I do,” you said.

It was silent for a moment as they waited for you to continue. “Well? Care to elaborate?” Dean asked, looking at you expectantly.

You smirked. “I can do better than that.”

You heard Rowena’s heels clack against the floor as she stepped into sight. “Hello, boys,” she said, smirking.

The brothers were instantly on guard, confusion covering their faces. “Rowena? How are you alive? Lucifer killed you!” Sam exclaimed.

“Still stating the obvious, I see, Samuel,” Rowena said.

Dean looked at you. “What did you do?”

“Nothing,” you said, shrugging.

“Y/N didn’t do anything, boys. She didn’t need to. I brought myself back, in a manner of speaking,” Rowena explained. She grinned and her eyes flashed black. Sam and Dean took a step back, confusion turning to shock. Rowena’s grinned widened. “Surprised?”

Dean was the first to find his voice. “So, you’re Hell’s new boss?”

“Queen, but yes, I am,” Rowena said.

You bit your tongue when you saw Sam and Dean roll their eyes. They should’ve been showing her respect, not rolling their eyes. But Rowena had told you to let her handle everything before coming here, and you weren’t going to disobey your Queen.

“How did that even happen? I thought the demons hated you,” Sam asked.

“They did when I was human and my son was in charge. I suspect they still do, to an extent. However, they fear and respect me. They’re loyal to me. And those who aren’t, are made an example of,” Rowena explained.

“I guess we shouldn’t be all that surprised,” Dean said. “Like mother, like son and all that. How does Y/N fit into this, though?”

“What? Did you think I’d forget Y/N? Or let her think I was dead?” Rowena asked, raising her eyebrows.

“I know what it’s like to be a demon. You don’t care about the people you used to anymore.” Dean said.

Normally, you wouldn’t have cared much about what Dean had to say. But, he’d been a demon once. He knew first-hand what it was like. And you knew he wouldn’t lie about this, so hearing him say that demons didn’t care hurt you. It was something you still worried about. You knew Rowena loved you, in whatever way she could as a demon, but there was still that nagging voice in the back of your mind that worried that maybe she didn’t, or couldn’t. Not really.

“It’s true, I don’t feel emotions the same way I used to. But I still care about Y/N,” Rowena said. “Besides, she makes a wonderful right-hand to the Queen.”

“You’re her right-hand?” Sam asked you.

“I am, actually,” you answered, standing a bit taller.

“Again, we really shouldn’t be surprised,” Dean sighed. “Who else would you trust enough to make your right-hand?”

“Exactly. The demons may be too scared to go against me, but I certainly don’t trust any of them,” Rowena said.

“And being the right-hand of the Queen has its perks,” you added. You and Rowena shared a knowing look, thinking of exactly the same ‘perks’.

“Okay, we did not need to know that much,” Sam protested, him and Dean catching your meaning.

Rowena rolled her eyes, but ignored the comment. “Well, as fun as this little catch up has been, I have matters to attend to,” Rowena said.

“Hold on, that’s it?” Dean asked, furrowing his brows. “No trying to make a deal? No threats? No trying to kill us?”

“Any of that can be arranged, if that’s what you’d prefer,” Rowena sassed, raising an eyebrow.

“No,” Sam quickly said, “We just weren’t expecting you to let us go. Not without getting something out of it.”

“But I did get something out of it. You boys know I’m ruling Hell, so you can stop looking into it and bothering me. Besides, I’ve learned better than to try and kill you. Not only do you have a habit of not dying, but that would just be bad business. You lads always manage to stop whatever ‘big bad’ happens to be around and causing trouble. Even if I did manage to kill you, who would there to be stop the next Lucifer? Or the next Amara?” Rowena explained.

“And what happens if we decide you’re bad enough and need to be taken down?” Dean asked.

Rowena smirked. “You won’t,” she said, “and you can’t. Hell was a mess before I took over. I’ve managed to establish order. Kill me, and Hell is a mess again, and the demons go right back to causing more trouble than you can handle.”

Sam and Dean didn’t say anything. Rowena had a point and they knew it.

“Well, if that’s all, we’ll be going,” Rowena said, placing a hand on your shoulder. In the blink of an eye, Sam, Dean, and the warehouse you’d met them in disappeared. The message in that single action was clear to everyone. The meeting was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Marrilyn


End file.
